


Of Baby Books and Pink Ribbons

by Beyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean is wounded on a hunt, he and Sam decided to stay with Bobby for a few weeks in order to recover only to discover a link to to their past that leaves Sam very amused and Dean horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baby Books and Pink Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works from FF.Net, I was just transferring it over here since I don't use that account anymore.  
> This isn't exactly an AU but in this fic neither of the brothers know anything about their family history.

Baby Books and Pink Ribbons

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Dean...come and have a look at this!" Sam called, pulling the object from the box and blowing dust off the cover.

"What?" Dean answered, striding to where his brother was sitting, adjusting his arm sling on the way. It itched.

They had been staying with Bobby while Dean was recovering from his broken collar bone after he injured it on their last hunt.

Dean, of course, didn't take well too bed-rest and within a day he was up and roaming around Bobby's place, snooping into everything.

He ended up finding a cardboard box with the name 'WINCHESTER' on it and asked the old man what it was.

'Huh, I'd forgotten about that. Your dad dropped it off a while ago. You boys were too little to remember that...it's yours if you want it. He asked me to hold onto it for him.'

There wasn't much inside. Some loose ammo, a half filled journal, a few papers that meant nothing to them...and a key.

With a little investigating, they discovered that the key went to an old storage facility in their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. Not having much else to do, they decided to check it out.

The fire had destroyed nearly everything the day their mother was killed, so they were astonished and surprisingly pleased to find that their parents had left some things behind.

There were some bits of old furniture, a few pictures of people they didn't know, and lots of old boxes.

Sam had been delighted to find his mother's diploma and graduation pictures...she had been so beautiful.

Dean, on the other hand, was enamored with the stuff his father had left behind from his time as a Marine.

"Well? What is it?" Dean asked impatiently when Sam didn't answer.

"Looks like some sort of baby book." Sam replied, turning the thin book over in his hands and opening it.

"Baby book? What the hell is a baby book?" Dean asked, peering at the book as if it were suddenly going to answer him.

"Apparently, mothers like to record things in them. Take pictures and write memories...hey look! It's yours! Dean John Winchester born 4:22 am, seven pounds, four ounces...wow."

"What? What does it say?" Dean asked, now eager for information despite his initial dismissal.

"Did you know that Mom called you DJ? Dad hated it though...he wanted to name you Eric."

"It says that?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, here" Sam passed the book to his brother and started to shift through the box again, pulling out more papers.

"Hey! Looks like I was named after our grandfather! Samuel Campbell."

Dean hummed, flipping through his baby book...why was it pink any way?

"So what? Am I named after an Uncle or something?" He asked half-heartedly, only to look up when Sam didn't answer. The younger man didn't look up, but rather he stared at the paper he was holding in undeniable amusement.

"Hey Sasquatch! Wanna share with the rest of the class?" He asked impatiently.

"Well...I found out who you were named after." Sam said after a moment.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically, realizing he was the butt of the joke. "was it a crazy uncle?"

Sam shook his head.

"...maternal grandfather?"

"Nope."

"Long lost cousin?"

"Not quite."

"Godparent? Paternal Grandfather? Weird next door neighbor's beloved pet? Who?"

"Our Grandmother."

"..."

Sam's lips trembled with the effort to contain the wide grin that wanted to rear its ugly head.

"Come again? I think I miss heard you. There is no way in hell you said Grandmother!"

"Deanna Campbell, Deanna...apparently..." Sam's grin broke through here. "You were supposed to be a girl!" he laughed, lifting up a bright pink ribbon stating quite boldly:

'IT'S A GIRL'

Dean looked at it in horror and knew that Sam would never let him live this down.

XxX


End file.
